Un nuevo mundo una aventura nueva
by angel640
Summary: En el mundo humano una amenaza empieza a acercarse una que tal vez las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía no puedan detener ni con todo el universo apoyándolas ¿sera la amistad lo suficientemente fuerte como dar cara a la oscuridad o el mal ganara otra ves?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Una nueva aventura, la unión de dos universos es una historia crossover de My Little pony humanizadas y Steven Universe con otros contribuyentes como DC comics y MARVEL.

(6000 años atrás)

La historia trata años antes de que Steven Universe naciera pero la historia comienza en ecuestria el reino de las 4 alicornios y la magia de la amistad, no se dieron cuenta de la maldad de que se aproximaba desde los cielos estaba asechando un sujeto llamado END visito a las princesas y les profetizo que la ruina y la muerte que él iba a traer sobre todo su reino los elementos de la harmonía junto a sus dos guardianes confrontaron a END pero sin resultados perdieron fácilmente, con pesar la princesa Celestia mando a sus dos más grandes héroes a buscar el libro de la madre creadora, un libro de hechizos tan poderosos que hacían ver al corazón de cristal un juguete para niños, la princesa Celestia al tener el libro su estudiante y colega en el reinado la princesa Twilight Sparkle tuvo que lanzar un hechizo para llevar a todos los seres que Vivian en ecuestria tendrían que ser transportados a otro mundo pero sin tener que recuerdos de su mundo natal, pero para lanzar el hechizo llevaba tiempo y sin darse cuenta las fuerza armadas de END atacaron Canterlot el ejército Equestriano junto a los otros ejércitos de todo el planeta se lanzaron a la defensa y liderando las fuerzas estaban los elementos de la armonía junto a Spike y un compañero a él se lo llamaba guardián de la harmonía pues su deber era proteger a los elementos junto con Spike , la batalla fue sangrienta el 95% de las fuerzas de ecuestria y otros estaba derrotada todos muertos pero al punto de acabar la tarea de destruir ecuestria END ordeno a sus tropas que se detuvieran él en persona quería matar a los elementos y a sus amigos, al saber esto ellos pelearon contra END sin tener una ligera opción de ganar Spike y el guardián atacaron con tal fuerza que lo único que le hicieron fue apuñalar con un cuchillo en el hombro de él, al estar herido lanzo un grito a sus fuerza y empezaron el ataque pues en ese momento la princesa Celestia lanzo el hechizo y todos os sobrevivientes fueron transportados de su planeta a la TIERRA un lugar de humanos, con ira en su corazón al ver como escapaban sus presas el decidió buscarlos en toda galaxia pero al tener una herida no era posible ir por él se aproximó a sus generales cuya marca era reconocibles para muchos pues eran las diamantes (blanco, amarillo, azul, rosa) les encargo la búsqueda de los Equestrianos ya que por la herida tenía que regresar al vacío de las sombras por miles de años, las diamantes despidiéndose de su maestro empezaron la búsqueda.

Desde entonces ellas buscaron por 1000 años cuando encontraron la Tierra un planeta excelente para colonizarlo para poder extraer sus nutrientes para crear un colonia para el imperio de las gemas ahí surgió el grupo conocido como las cristal gems guiados por su líder Rose Cuarzo y muchas más gemas, ellas lograron la independencia del planeta tras una gran guerra pero solo quedaron 5 gemas en el lugar el resto murió con pesar la búsqueda de los Equestrianos no se completó.

Pues la aventura comienza ahí cuando el hechizo que lazaron hace miles de años tuvo efecto cuando las rencarnaciones humanas empezaron a nacer en el siglo 21 y todo lo comenzó una pequeña niña huérfana.

Pues aquí empezó nuestra aventura pero no hablaremos de las gemas aun.


	2. Comienzos

PRIMER LIBRO ''HARMONIA''

Saga de Discord.

Capítulo 1. Primera parte (comienzos)

Era el año 500 años antes de Cristo, encontraron mano escritos de diversas culturas que revelaban que existían 6 elementos que reunían poderes naturales como ser agua, aire, trueno, tierra, fuego, magia estos elementos eran designadas a seis portadoras pero desde entonces los elementos pasaron a ser un simple leyenda de los elementos de la harmonía. Pasaron los siglos y en el año 1939 un ser de pura maldad fue encontrado en una excavación arqueológica alemana este ser se llamaba DISCORD para la humanidad el "Dios del caos y la destrucción" el provoca un acontecimiento para esa época que marcaría el mundo como lo conocía una vez más pero su poder era muy pequeño pues el gasto su energía en un acontecimiento anterior que le menciono a una pobre huérfana de 6 años.

Discord: mi poder es escaso no debí malgastarlo hace 25 años atrás debo descansar para recuperar mis fuerzas regresare en 76 años y reinare este mundo no es como el otro pero no tengo muchos recuerdos del castillo y de ella, pero será muy aburrido volver sin un desafío para ese entonces y tu niña que cree esconderse de mi acércate tengo que hablar con Tigo sobre negocios.

La niña muy asustada quiso correr pero su curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte ella quería ser parte de algo pues toda su vida la paso sola robando por algo de comida pues no tenía a nadie todas las personas la trataban de extraña y rara.

Niña: señor ¿usted me llamo?

Discord (pensando): esta niña va ser la clave para que yo me divierta en un futuro pues ella va llevar una gran carga toda su vida.

Discord: tu niña cómo te llamas? Y qué edad tienes?

Niña: señor mi nombre es Zecora tengo 6 años, quisiera preguntarle quién es usted? y que es?

Discord: querida niña yo soy Discord soy un Draconequus pero para tu gente soy un Dios.

Zecora: señor Discord ¿porque me llamo?

Discord: niña tienes un aura muy fuerte creo que te conocí en una vida anterior por eso te daré una tarea hasta que yo regrese.

Zecora: señor Discord no lo conozco, todas las personas que me ven me tratan de fenómeno no he comido en varios días no tengo ningún amigo en este mundo porque cree que voy a trabajar para usted.

Discord: Zecora muchos darían lo que fuera por lo que te voy a dar si aceptas esta tarea te daré riqueza, poder y muchos cosas más pero si no quieres hacerlo buscare a alguien que quiera tener todo esto.

Zecora: entonces si dices darme todo esto acepto cual es la tarea que me vas a asignar a mí.

Discord: niña tu tarea es la siguiente vivirás más que cualquier humano ordinario para ser exacto vivirás mas de 130 años pues en ese tiempo tienes 76 años para buscar unos objetos que están expandidos por todo el planeta pero no será problema para alguien con todo en poder que te daré en eso alguien te encontrara con el mismo propósito y tú le darás a una mujer de cabello de colores azulados pero claro estoy viendo el futuro pero no puedo ver más allá de cuando despierte en fin todos los elementos para que ella pueda darles las portadoras y a ella le enseñaras como pelar contra mí.

Zecora: porque quieres pelear contra ella, ella te hizo algo malo o que.

Discord: es una corazonada o mi imaginación pero siento un odio hacia ella que solo la muerte la calma, también me olvidaba que te despertare las habilidad olvidadas de ti podrás controlar la energía y un poco de la naturaleza pues en el futuro talvez quieras pelar también contra mí.

Zecora: porque quisiera pelear con alguien que me está dando todo.

Discord: veras que con el tiempo me veras con otros ojos me odiaran o no, también para la estatura que tienes nadie te ara caso permíteme.

En ese momento Discord soplo y un aura roja cubrió a Zecora en ese momento Zecora parcia una adolecente de 20 años con tan solo 6 años en ese momento ella se asustó al verse tan alta.

Zecora: que me hiciste.

Discord: tienes un cuerpo de 20 años pero aun tienes 6 años envejecerás demasiado lento cuando cumplir recién 25 años empezaras a envejecer muy lento pero si fuera tu no me preocuparía mucho pues si mueres a los 130 años serian tendrás un cuerpo de una mujer de 45 años, tu cuerpo no envejecerá demasiado,…ya hablamos suficiente ahora vete cuando salgas de aquí busca en tu bolsillo suerte en tu búsqueda, nos veremos mucho después Zecora hasta entonces me despido Adiós.

Zecora se despidió del único amigo o algo así, ella es encontraba saliendo del lugar de donde se encontraba y en su bolsillo apareció algo de la nada era una dirección ella pensaba tendré que ir allá.

Ella fue al lugar donde se encontró una gran mansión ella se quedó viendo el lugar durante mucho tiempo cuando uno de los sirvientes de la mansión fue donde ella.

Zecora (pensando) : genial ahora me votaran del lugar.

Sirviente 1: mi señora por favor pase la cena está servida y tiene que cambiarse de ropa pues la que tiene puesta esta ropa.

Zecora: LA CENA! CAMBIARME DE ROPA!

El sirviente la llevo a donde era su habitación y le puso ropa para poder cambiarse, en la cama de ella estaba una carta de Discord dirigida a ella en ella decía.

"Querida niña toda esta mansión es tuya todo el mundo cree que la heredaste de tu padre al momento de morir en la guerra tu fortuna es basta inclusive te podría decir que al momento de que termines la búsqueda te sobrara dinero como para que tus nietos se den el lujo, Zecora disfruta de lo que te deje pero lo único que te pido es que cuando despierte no hallas perdido el tiempo pues si no encuentro mi desafío tu serás la que page las consecuencias, cuídate Zecora y un consejo vete de viaje un tiempo hasta que tu país deje de estar en un conflicto velico perdón por eso me aburrí he use a la humanidad otra vez para que pelee por el poder solo para entretenerme tendrás 6 años para disfrutar de la vida hasta entonces no busques nada los disfruta.

P.D.

Y es enserio de irte de viaje el país en donde estas perderá sal de ahí.

Con todo cariño Tu buen y único amigo

DISCORDIA.

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos lo único que hizo fue mirar a la ventana al lugar en donde se encuentra Discord durmiendo y solo dijo GRACIAS, se cambió de ropa y fue a cenar ella comió como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Zecora: no había comido así nunca, perdona amigo cómo te llamas.

Sirviente 1: señora me conoce desde que nació mi nombre es Frederick aquí trabajo junto con Juana.

Zecora: perdón es como si fuera otra persona en este momento no me puedo recordar de muchas cosas por favor solo llame Zecora.

Frederick: seño….perdón Zecora se me informo que por los acontecimientos que suceden en el país nos iríamos de viaje a otro lugar ya prepare sus maletas iremos junto con usted a su casa de verano en américa.

Zecora: en serio bueno nos vamos a américa.

Frederick: que tienes Zecora se te ve un poco pálida.

Zecora: tengo mucho miedo nunca he salido del país y no sé qué hacer halla.

Frederick: no se preocupe señorita Zecora, Juana y yo estaremos siempre a su lado.

Zecora: gracias

Zecora conoció a Juana ella estaba encargada del aseo de su casa y Frederick estaba encargado de las financias y los servicios ellos se convirtieron en los padres que ella jamás tuvo, en una semana se fueron a América para ser más exactos Estados Unidos, la ciudad de Canterlot.


	3. Busqueda

Saga de Discord

Capítulo 1. Segunda parte (La búsqueda)

Ya paso un año desde que Zecora acepto el trato con Discord, ella está en otro país disfrutando de la vida sin preocupaciones y molestias pero en su interior no confiaba en nadie excepto en su dos acompañantes que ellos ya se comportaban como padres sustitutos, ellos cuidaban de Zecora como una hija pero no todo era precioso a ella le preocupaba de la búsqueda y que en conflicto no acabe en los seis años que dijo Discord durante unos meses ella estaba estudiando donde poder encontrar los elementos y sin baja la reputación que su fortuna le trajo ella tenía que aprender sobre clase y prestigio para que no sospechen de nada pero lo único que aprendió fue los lugares donde posiblemente estaban los elementos

A los tres años de estar en otro país ella empezó a olvidar su tarea ella estaba en fiestas y reuniones, ella en una de las fiestas conoció a un chico en cual se enamoró de él, el chico se llamaba Somber.

Somber era un muchacho que estaba obsesionado con la magia oscura el quiera conocer todo al respecto de ella pues él conocía a la criatura de la cueva pues el nació el esos lugares en una familia nazi, al conocer un poco más de Zecora el noto que ella estaba relacionada con Discord en eso planeo conquistarla con mentiras y engaños solo para recolectar información de ella.

En una de sus citas el robo información de ella planeando asesinarla con una bomba en su auto al momento de irse Frederick y Juana estaban en el auto esperándola y por mala suerte ellos activaron la bomba del auto cual mato a Juana y dejo a Frederick en estado de coma perdiendo un brazo, al momento de ver el lugar del accidente vio a Somber con una sonrisa macabra y con alegría en el rostro al ver matado a sus únicos amigos que ella tenía al verlos muertos ella se deprimió.

Al terminar la guerra ya tenía que empezar su misión pero como estaba ella en un estado de shock por ver morir a Juana y tener a Frederick en coma la dejo muy triste, ella estaba en su casa pensando porque él quería esa clase de información y en peso a enojarse y desato un poder que destruyo los muebles y algunos muros de su casas, ella no sabía que tenía pues en ese momento se asustó demasiado.

Zecora: que fue eso casi destruyo mi casa que fue esa onda de energía que desate, puede que sea el poder que Discord me dio, con esto puedo vengarme de Somber voy a matarlo por lo que les hizo a ellos, que como lo encuentro.

Y ve el mapa que Frederick trazo para encontrar los elementos de la harmonía, ella sonríe.

Zecora: aun cuando estas casi muerto aun me cuidas y ayudas gracias Frederick, estos lugares son los más peligrosos del planeta, gracias a mi fortuna no debe ser muy difícil eso creo, bueno veamos cuales son los lugares.

Al revisar el mapa vio que los elementos estaban muy alejados del uno del otro pero primero tenía que ir a una cueva kyautsae, que era un templo budista situada en Birmania

Zecora: no entiendo porque este lugar estaba marcado será mejor que vaya a ese lugar para ver que hay ahí de una vez por todas.

Al momento de irse estaba pensado porque ir a ese lugar porque ese lugar era importante para Frederick, también aprovecho el camino al aeropuerto para ir a despedirse de Frederick ya que él era el único que sobrevivió de la explosión, al llegar al hospital se acercó a la habitación de Frederick lo vio por un momento y luego se fue a Birmania para llegar al templo.

Tras pasar unas 16 horas, ella llego a Rangún, no sabía el idioma se confundía fácilmente ella estaba a punto de irse de nuevo a estados unidos pero un anciano le hablo en español su segundo idioma que hablaba perfectamente.

Anciano: así que tú eres la hijastra de Frederick si no me equivoco te llamas Zecora ¿verdad?

Zecora: ¿quién eres tu anciano?

Anciano: solo soy un amigo de Frederick como su compañero pero él me dijo que vendría ¿dónde está el?

Zecora: por desgracia tuvo un terrible accidente está en coma.

Anciano: ¿y su esposa Juana está bien?

Zecora: por desgracia ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros.

Anciano: me duele escuchar eso pero le prometí ayudarte cuando llegaras mejor vamos al templo ahí te explicare varias cosas sobre los 6 objetos que estás buscando y también 2 más que tienes que encontrar.

Zecora: 2 más pensé que mi búsqueda solo eres los 6 objetos que esa criatura me dijo.

Anciano: no hablemos más vamos al templo.

En ese momento los dos se fueron al templo para discutir sobre su búsqueda, pero al llegar al templo se dijo cuenta que los que Vivian ahí no eran monjes eras personas comunes y corrientes que Vivian sus vidas como las otras personas de la ciudad.

Zecora: por cierto anciano ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Anciano: es cierto no te lo dije mi nombre es Arcan es un placer.

Zecora: de donde conociste a Frederick él nunca me conto sobre ti.

Arcan: es simple él estaba prohibido de hablar algún tema relacionado con este sitio y mi nombre o me mera existencia están incluidos.

Zecora: pero aquí no hay monjes solo veo personas comunes me puedes explicar.

Arcan: claro pero siéntate y te explicare.

Para ese momento llegaron a un lugar de meditación todas las personas abandonaron y ellos estaban solos en el lugar se pusieron a discutir.

Zecora: ahora si dime lo que ignoro de esta situación.

Arcan: bien comenzare desde que llego la criatura a la tierra.


End file.
